


Even When

by AltaVega9



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: InnerThoughts!Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaVega9/pseuds/AltaVega9
Summary: Inside his head. Noct journeys from one pole to the other. (Drabble/FreeForm)
Kudos: 2





	Even When

I don’t want to live in a world  


Where my dad is going to die  


Leaving me alone  


All so i can inherit his crown  


And save the people of Eos  


Because it has been ordained.  


I don’t want to live in a world  


Where my best friend  


Has to defend me  


And take up arms  


Learn to be a killer  


When all he is is life and laughter and love.  


I don’t want to live in a world  


Where my first friend  


Has to protect me  


His blood shed, his bone broken, his skin split  


Because I have to hide  


Behind his body and live off his strength.  


I don’t want to live in a world  


Where my closest friend  


Has to study too hard so I can learn,  


Give his own life in service to my own  


Forget his wants, and needs, and desires  


And teach me that the same is noble  


Because he believes my life has more value  


Than his, because I am  


his liege, because I am more  


to him than his own existence.  


I don’t want to live in a world  


Where I cannot see my dad walking ahead of me  


Where, he isn’t the one holding my hand,  


Where his eyes aren’t warm, and patient, and enduring.  


Where my friends do not walk beside me,  


On my left, Ignis, on my right, Prompto, and refusing to stay  


Anywhere but at my back, Gladio, takes up the rear.  


I don’t want to live in a world  


Where Ignis cannot see, prompto feels less than human,  


And Gladio is slave to his frustration made flesh, anger and impatience  


And incompetence making his heart swell.  


Where Ignis feel like he has lost his purpose and his value,  


Where Prompto feels like a lie and a cheat,  


Where Gladio wishes he had more fortitude.  


I don’t want to live in a world  


Where my dad is not the king, but it isn’t my choice.  


Where Ignis has to stitch himself to my side, but it isn’t my choice.  


Where Prompto has to run, always, to keep up, but it isn’t my choice.  


Where Gadio has to dig his heels in and be hard, but it isn’t my choice.  


Where my friends keep me safe, but smother me with their protection,  


When they are the ones that I ought to be protecting.  


Where my friends sacrifice sleep, and food, and peace at night,  


but give me the same, when theirs is all I think about.  


Where my friends want me to live my life,  


but know that I cannot choose,  


except what has been chosen for me.  


Where my dad has to watch me, deal the killing blow  


And his tears and mine mingle, but  


I understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Still waters run deeps. Noct thinks about his life and the people in it more than most give him credit for. It's never easy to be a prince, son, friend, and Chosen King.


End file.
